


2/9 lives of cats

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cats, F/M, M/M, Major Character death because they had to die to be reincarnated, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: The Company of Thorin Oakenshield were not meant to go to Mahal's Halls without their burglar. But plans go awry, so the Valar send them back to Arda, now drastically changed, to reunite. Only issue? Yavanna was a little miffed about how her hobbit was treated. So she turned them into cats.





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin howled. He howled at the darken clouds that soakeded him. He wasa alone and confused. He knew what had happened. The Valar must have cursed him. He failed Thorin, Kili and Fili. He had watched them die because he had faile; not fast enough. He had lost Balin, his elder brother, Ori and Oin to Moria. And he had not left Erebor and had heard how a wee lad, Frodo Baggins, the nephew of his beloved Bilba, had destroyed to One Ring. And oh, how he had failed his Bilba. Gone, dead on the battlefield because he wasn't fast enough; never fast enough. A spear ad gone through her leg, pining her to the ground and she had died of blood loss before he could get to her. To at least comfort her. But no, he had found her, could as the snow in the sky with fear etched into her eyes. And now he was a cat. A large, once fluffy cat with a shreaded ear soaked to the bone. this was punnishment. And he accepted it. He howls dropped into mewls as he curled up in a puddle and let the rain match his mood. 

The rain stopped suddenly. Looking up he saw a bright green umbrella. A bright green umbrella held by a woman. Golden curls cut to above her shoulders, a bright yellow dress with a green jacket and knee lenght brown boots. But the eues, oh he would remember those eyes anywhere; hazel with fecks of gold that shon like the most precious of gems. Bilba, his Bilba, smiling at him.   
"Hello sweetie. What are you doing in the rain?" Uncurling, Dwalin stood to face her.   
"Oh, arn't you lovely. Looks like you got into a fight, do you have an owner?" Se gently lifted his chin and saw a lack of a collar. His Bilba was here, and alive. Praise Mahal. He was going to follow and make sure that this time she was okay. His hobbit, or woman now he suposed.  
"Well, no collar, would you like to come with me?" He purred, paws on her knees. Please he thought, I am not losing you again.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Here." She wrapped him in the green jacket (balancing the umbrella with her chin which was adorable) and picked him up. "Wow, your a big cat, arn't you? Well, homeward bound!" And with that they walked out into the city.

Dwalin wasn't sure what to expect when they reached Bilbo's home. It was a far cry from her hobbit hole. She should have a garden, and he glared at the 3rd story flat as if it had personally affended him. The inside was not as bad. Small, two doors leading out, suggesting bedroom and bathroom. There were only 3 redeming things about her home, 1; the lage varse of vibrant flowers, 2; the kitchen with lots of cooking things and 3; the armchair with a stack of books next to it. That he could approve of.  
"Well, I want a shower after that rain, and you need a clean. Lets get you cleaned up and then I can have my shower."  
Heading to the sink she ran the water and looked at the dripping cat on her counter. "Its warm, I kno wcats don't like water but-" Dwalin shocked her by jumping in. Mahal, it was warm and bliss. "You're an odd cat, I think we'll get along great." Dwalin purred in agreement, and pured again when Bilba carefully washed his fur. Pulling him out the water she towel dried his and burst into laughter. "You look so fluffy!" His brown fur was standing up everywhere. Pulling a brush from somethere, Bilba was dealig with the fluffyness. "You have lovely markings on your head, and a tattered ear. I think I'll call you Dwalin, how about it?" Did she remember im? Recognise him? Nothing in her home indicated she remembered, but prehaps; if she did not; her memories would come back. Confused, he rubbed his head into her hand and meowed. Her petting his head was heavenly. Once she returned from her cleaning she began cooking. She did not walk in the kitchen she danced. Beautiful to watch. Once finished she put a plate in front of him and he wanted to cry. Trout, cooked just like that night all those years ago. Smiling she sat to eat at the table. "I don't have cat food, so I hope you like fish. Movie after this?" Dwalin was too busy inhaling the fish to answer.

One movie later and Bilba was preparnig a nest for him. "There, a bed for you. Goodnight." No, he was not going anywhere. Once she was in bed he lept onto the covers nd burrowed under her arm. Sleepily she said, "I am not a good person to sleep with. I role and kick and scream in my sleep." Dwalin replied by licking her face. "Very well, but I warned you." Dwalin drifted off, safe and warm with his hobbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwalin was warm and cosy when he felt the bed jerk. Leaping to his feet (much like he did as a dwarow warrior) he saw Bilba. His heart sank. Her face was screwed up in pain and she was thrashing in her sleep. Pained whimpers escaped her lips and then she screamed. He leapt onto her and began prodding her until she gasped awake. Then promptly burst into tears. Meowing because of her distress, Dwalin tried to lick her tears away. It probably did little good, but he had no hands dammit. After a while her sobs subsided and she cradled him close to her. She didn't speak and he desperately wanted to know what was wrong. How could he help if he did not know what was wrong. "Good cat, you were making sure I was okay. I thought if I had a nightmare you would be gone in a flash. Want some milk?" No, he wanted to comfort his hobbit! But she was off already, heating milk in a sauce pan. "It helps me sleep after a bad night. You may as well join me Dwalin, or are you just going to stare at me?" He leapt (clumsily) onto the counter and began lapping up the milk she put in a saucer for him. He relaxed slightly when she began absentmindedly stroking him. It seemed to calm her down, and fro now that would be enough. 

In the morning Bilba was carrying him again which was quickly becoming one of his favourite things. Until he saw they were in the vets. He would refuse to is dying day that he was pouting as he entered the building. At least as a cat it was hard to tell such things.  
"Good morning, I booked an appointment under Baggins."   
"Good morning" the receptionist replied. "Yes, and as luck would have it, Dr Brown is free to see you now. Second door on the left."   
Upon entering the room, Dwalin saw the batty wizard. This time he was not covered in bird poop. "Hello Miss Baggins. I see you have bought a cat here for a general check up, vaccination and licence forms. If you could go to the receptionist she'll sort the forms." Once Bilba had left the room Radagast had Dwalin by the scruff of his neck. "Listen to me dwarf, you are getting a second chance so do not waste it. Bilba cannot remember the last life outside of bad dreams and you will be there for her. The others too once they pitch up. Yavanna is very angry about all this, be grateful she made you a cat and not a rodent. Now, I am going to vaccinate you; be a big boy and stay still."   
He would admit he was not the most cheerful once they left.

As they entered another shop, his bad mood was washed away by a kiss on the top of his head. "You were such a good boy Dwalin, I'll let you pick a toy out for yourself. We have to by you food and other pet things, but I think after needles you deserve a treat. I buy myself ice-cream when I get jabbed." Grabbing a trolley, they walked up and down the isles. Cat food, dishes and other odds and ends went into the trolley. As they passed they toys, Bilba instructed him to pick one. Many made his stomach turn. Garish, colourful things that might suit a poodle but not a dwarven warrior. Even if he was a fluffy cat.   
"These are ugly, here." She presented him a collar with silver studs in black leaver. It was certainly better than the pink one with Tibbles on it. Nodding his approval he wandered over to the toys. Many were ridiculous. Some, he thought with a sad smile might suit the princes. The one he picked was a scratching post, best to remain in shape. Once his collar had a tag (with his name and Bilba's address on it) they headed home. The purchases would be sent later that day. Right now he was quite content to be carried home by his once-a-hobbit.

While dinner was cooking, Bilba was lying on the sofa reading a book. Bored, he jumped up and peered at the text.  
"I wouldn't peg you as one to read Dwalin, but if you want to I can."  
Curled on her stomach he enjoyed her petting as she read; "From the old and pleasantly situated village of Mayefield, a footpath winds through the green and shady meadows to the foot of the mountains..."


	3. Chapter 3

Again Bilba woke screaming from a nightmare. At once Dwalin began calming her down by hugging her the best he could. After a while her sobs subsided and they simply sat there, Bilba carding her fingers through his fur. As dawn chased the night away they got out of the bed. Dwalin was rubbing his head against her as she prepared breakfast. Unlike the night before Bilba was not talking at all. As she poured her orange juice she continued to pet him. He dearly wished he was at least a dwarf so that he could wrap his arms around her and help her through this. He tried begging with his eyes. Instead of Bilba talking to him (he was a cat, it was safe to vent to him, he couldn't judge) she picked him and cuddled him. Perhaps she wasn't talking but if she needed a cuddle he was happy to provide as many as she wanted. 

Once she had showered she emerged wearing a pale blue dress with pink flowers. If he remembered his hobbit courting lessons they were roses meaning elegance and grace. Both of which Bilba had in spades. He could imagine her walking around Erebor and commanding the dwarves and looking every inch a princess.  
"Okay," the sound of her voice brought him out of his musings, "I have to go to the office for a meeting. They are sooooo boring, glad I work at home. Much easier to deal with idiots in pyjamas. When I get back we have to go to the vets. Radagast called and said there were forms we have to fill and he wants to see you. Be back in two hours."  
Dwalin may or may not have spent the two hours moping on the sofa.

"I'm back." Dwalin sprinted to Bilba and jumped. She laughed (a gorgeous sound) and caught him. "Aw, did you miss me? I missed you. You're far better company then some of those idiots in the office. Next time I'll bring you with. You'll probably know more on politics then Rebecca. Ready for the vets?"  
He face said it all.  
"Behave and you get biscuits." Seemed a fair deal, so Dwalin raised a paw to shake. "Okay, we'll shake on it," she giggled. They shake hands/paws and headed out of the flat. 

As Bilba filled out forms with the receptionist Radagast grabbed Dwalin by the scruff of his neck. "Your welcome" he hissed and just as quickly let him go. He barely had time to ponder these words as a scream was heard from down the corridor.  
"Was that a cat?" Bilba asked, looking up from the forms. He was already racing down the corridor. Entering a room, he saw a black and white cat with tufty fur being hauled away by two vets.  
"Bifur!" The struggling cat looked over.  
"Dwalin! Help, they want to put me down!" He leapt at the vets and began scratching and biting. As soon as Bifur was free he too began clawing the vets. When Bilba burst into the room she was greeted by two bleeding vets and two defensive cats in the corner.  
"What is going on?"  
"That cat" here the vet pointed at Dwalin "attacked us. We were doing our job and taking that one away to be put down and it went savage."  
Bilba glared at Dwalin, "Well, Dwalin doesn't usually scratch anything other than his scratching post an is pretty tame. What were you doing to get that response?"  
"The other cat" the vet with several bites said "was putting up a fuss."  
"I should think so, you wee going to put him down. Why were you going to do that?"  
"The damn thing has brain damage, it barks for heaven's sake!"  
Does it sound like I bark to you?" Bifur asked Dwalin.  
"No, but they can't understand us any way, if this goes wrong make for the door and I'll cover you."  
"Thanks Dwalin."  
"I think his bark is cute." Bilba said to the vets, "and Dwalin likes him."  
"The damn thing is crazy and needs to be put down!"  
Anger clouded Bilba's face and Dwalin remembered when she had a shouting match with Thorin over his treatment of Fili and Kili. "I don't think he is crazy, perhaps a little different but no lesser. I'll take him."  
"But"  
"But nothing. I am willing to take him, Dwalin likes him and frankly you clearly need someone to take him as you are bleeding everywhere. Dr Brown, the forms please. Oh, and Dwalin, no biscuits when we get home. You do not claw people."  
Biscuit loss was worth it.

Once home Bifur was settled next to Dwalin he asked, "Did Radagast tell you about Bilba?"  
"Yes, have you seen her nightmares?"  
"There bad Bifur, she doesn't talk about them. She just cries and all I, all we can do is be there for her."  
Their conversation was interrupted by Bilba landing on the sofa with a book. Dwalin crawled into her lap and Bifur jumped onto her shoulders.  
"Welcome to the flat, I'll get you a collar next time I'm in town. I think I'll call you Bifur. You like that?"  
Bifur barked his agreement.  
"Okay, Dwalin, stop nosing the book, I will read it till dinner is cooked, lets see. Heidi at times could hardly contain herself for the longing to be back home again."  
Dwalin and Bifur could sympathise with Heidi. They missed home too.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was delicious. Bilba had pie filled with meat and allowed them to have a few pieces. Any meat she cooked was fantastic but the gravy was superb. By the way Bifur was quite thoroughly licking the plate, although he was eyeing the peas with interest. As Bilba dried up, Bifur rubbed his head on her legs.   
"What are you doing?"  
Bifur turned to him, "Apparently cats do this, and Bilba thinks we're normal cats, so I am acting like one."  
Dwalin then joined in.

As Bilba headed to bed, she banned Dwalin from the room." Nope, you're in trouble for attacking those vets. You are staying outside."  
Dwalin and Bifur meowed/barked in protest.  
If Bilba could speak cat, she would know that Dwalin yelled, "You wake screaming every night, so no, I am NOT staying out here! Bilba! BILBA!"  
The door was shut in his face.  
He and Bifur paced outside of the door for several hours. When the screams started they began to panic. Both tried slamming against the door. Then Dwalin managed to jump off Bifur and grabbed the handle, forcing the door open. They raced to the bed where Bilba was thrashing. Dwalin leapt onto Bilba and began purring in an attempt to calm her down. Bifur was curled on her stomach. She didn't wake, and eventually her breathing and movement slowed.   
"Is it always like this?" Concern laced Bifur's words.  
"No, she usually wakes up crying, but I think that they are different nightmares. There was a lot on the quest that could have given her trauma."  
"We'll just have to help her through each one."   
Dwalin nodded in agreement as he nodded off, curled against his hobbit.

In the morn, Bilba didn't even seem that mad that there were cats in her bed. She seemed down as she made breakfast, and Dwalin thought that he caught her crying over the orange juice. When he jumped onto her lap, she began stroking him, whilst he was trying to silently compel her to talk (via intense cat staring). If she didn't talk, she wouldn't start healing, and by Mahal did be want her to stop hurting.   
"Please talk to me." But all she heard was a broken meow. 

"I'm popping out to a meeting at work and then I'm getting a collar for Bofur. Behave while I'm gone. Bye boys!"  
"What do you do when she's gone?"  
"Sleep mostly."

When Bilba came back she was carrying a container looking sheepish. "Okay, so I was meant to get a collar, and I did, but there were these really cute kittens and no one would take them because they wouldn't be separated and they were cute! Really, really cute! And they needed a home so please play nice and welcome them. Okay, I'm gonna open the basket. Here goes."  
Dwalin and Bifur looked at each other then approached the basket. As Bilba opened it a black tabby kitten raced out and collided with Dwalin.  
"Mister Dwalin!"  
"Kili! Its great to see you lad!"  
A smaller ginger tabby follows Kili and bumped his nose with Bifur.   
"Ori, how are you?"  
"Good, have you seen my brothers?"  
"Afraid not, but we'll find them."  
Kili turned to the basket, "Fili, get out here!"  
Dwalin approached the basket, "It's okay lad, its me, Bifur and Bilba. Its safe- Mahal, that's a lot of fur."  
Whilst it is true that Dwalin was a fluffy cat, Fili beat him by miles. The most discernible features were his nose and ears; everything else was covered in thick, honey hair that made him look like a fur ball.  
"Not one word."  
"Lips are sealed" Bifur chortled.  
"Aw, you're all getting along great. Isn't he adorable!" Fili did not like being adorable, but Bilba was petting him so his complaints were half hearted at best. Dwalin was almost jealous, except once Bilba had finished petting Fili she scooped him up and cuddled him. Purring, he felt the kiss pressed into his fur. "Thank you for last night." she murmured. He arched his back to stare at her. He could almost see the old Bilba in her eyes. He was quite happy to sit on her lap and purr whilst she wrote an article on a plant (or something, he was busy napping).


	5. Chapter 5

It was after lunch that Bilba got a call from work. Dwalin was still on her lap, Bifur on the sofa and the boys were exploring the flat.   
"Hey Rose, what? Um, sure I can bring them in. When's the article in for? Today! And he gave you it this morning, harsh. Sure, I'll help you. See you soon." Dwalin raised his head to look at her. "That was Rose, we share the same boss, who is evil. Anyway she is writing an article about pets, so we are going to her house. Can you round up the others?" He was already of her lap and fetching the kittens.   
"Oh, I have a fun idea. Dwalin, Bifur, you get in the basket. Wait a sec Bifur, here's your collar." She quickly attached a dark brown collar. "Okay, you three, who I am going to call Ori, Kili and Fili; those seem like good names; I'm gonna put you in my pockets and just unleash the cats on her. I think it'll be funny."  
Kili and Fili were quite happy to play a prank, and Ori simply complied. From the basket he could see a genuine smile and it warmed his heart to see his hobbit happy. 

He and Bifur struck up a conversation whilst in the basket.  
"Where do you think the others are?"  
Bifur woofed sadly, thinking of his missing cousins, "I don't know, but Yavanna is mad at us. She wants us to work for Bilba, to make her feel better, to help her heal. They'll turn up."  
"I hope so."  
"Can we make fun of Fili in here?"  
Dwalin burst into laughter, "Oh Mahal, are we sure he's even a cat under all of that?"

When they entered Rose's house, they were met by a curvy woman with pink highlights and a geeky pair of glasses. "Thank you so much Bilba! So, what are their names?"  
Putting the basket down, Bilba 'unleashed' the cats. "The black and white id Bifur, and the one with a torn ear is Dwalin."Rose crouched down to pet them, cooing at the former dwarven warriors. "And this is Kili" she pulled the kitten out of a pocket and handed it to Rose, "Ori," the woman got another kitten, "and Fili." The woman was handed a fur ball.   
"Aw, they are sooo cute! But, last week you had no cats and now you have five, and I thought you only got the one."  
"Yeah, I'm a crazy cat lady now."  
"Little young to be one of those."  
"Fine, I'm a crazy cat lass." The two ladies look at each other and burst into laughter, before moving to the computer, carrying all of the cats.  
Several hours of work/gossip later and they had glasses of wine and a finished article. All of the cats were lounging lazily after being examined and played with for the article. Ori was asleep in a shoe.   
"Why did you get all these cats?"  
Bilba took a sip from her glass, "Dwalin needed a home, Bifur was going to be put down and the kittens were cute."  
"But, you could have taken Dwalin to a shelter, why did you keep him?"  
She sighed, "Because he looked lonely and lost, and I was lonely in my flat, so I brought him home. Dwalin helps with my nightmares. He's always there when I need him."  
Rose looked directly at Bilba, "If you need to talk to someone about them I'm always here."  
Bilba looked into the bottom of her glass, "I know, I'll talk when I'm ready. Its late, I best take this lot home, bye Rose."  
"Bye Bilba, I'll see you at the meeting next week."

As they left the house, from the basket Dwalin thought he saw the tip of a black tail disappearing around a bin.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilba fell asleep on the sofa whilst a movie was playing. Dwalin had claimed her stomach at the beginning of the movie and Bifur her legs. That left Kili and Ori on her shoulders and Fili on her head. Half way through the credits Bilba twitched suddenly. A slow, painful moan left her before she twitched again. Dwalin was up and began rubbing his face into the crook of her neck. Bifur was kneading her legs and the kittens three were purring. That was until she bolted upright screaming and they went flying. Tears steamed down her face as she curled up into a ball and sobbed. Dwalin gently licked her face until she looked up at him. Puffy red eyes met feline grey. She slowly uncurled and Dwalin crawled into her arms. They sat there for a while, silent tears racing down her face. The others sat around her as silently lent support. After a while, Bilba carried Dwalin into her bedroom and retired for the night.  
"Their not getting better are they?" Ori's ears were flat against his head as he looked at the door.  
"They will" Bifur growled, "we've not been here long, give it time and she'll heal."  
"And we'll stay for as long as she'll want us." The cats turned to this new voice. A lanky ginger tabby was sitting on the armchair under the window.  
"NORI!" Ori rushed to his elder brother and began cat-hugging him. "How did you get in here? We're on the third floor."  
"There's a tree outside."  
Bifur broke up the reunion, "The others, do you know were they are?"  
Nori looked up from the small tabby, "everyone is accounted for except Dwalin. We saw you on the way to a house and followed."  
"Dwalin said he saw a tail."  
"Aye, that'll be our illustrious leader, wanted to see his nephews."  
"Tell uncle we're okay, except Fili is a ball of fluff."  
"That's Fili!"  
"I hate you all."  
"I'll tell the others, Dori will be ecstatic." With that the tabby thief jumped out the window.   
Kili looked around at the others, "What's Bilba gonna do with eight more cats?"

By morning, eight more cats, in various stages of being out of breath, had climbed the tree. Bifur was happily reunited with Bombur (unsurprisingly a fat cat) and Bofur, a scruffy brown cat. Balin, Gloin and Oin were watching the reunions, a white, ginger and grey cat respectively. Dori, a sleek white was grooming Ori to death whilst Thorin (an elegant black cat ) was attempting to do the same to Fili.

When Bilba and Dwalin, Bilba almost collapsed at the sight of so many cats. Thorin stalked towards her. He cleared his throat and began, "Mistress Baggins, we have gravely wronged you, for the rest of our lives we'll-"  
"She can't speak cat Thorin." Dwalin glared from Bilba's arms.   
"Thorin..." Bilba's voice was barely a whisper. She looked around at the other cats. "No, no this has gone too far. Nooo, no, no." She dropped Dwalin as she cradled her head in her hands. "They are just bad dreams, its gone to far. Cats aren't dwarves, dwarves are bad dreams. Why did I name cat after nightmares, why are there more cats! Out, out, out, OUT!" Bilba dropped to the ground, body wracked with sobs. Dwalin darted forward but Bilba pushed him away. "No, no your a cat, not him, not my Dwalin; who never existed! I'm crazy gods I need help. I want my Dwalin. I want my dwarves." Her voice petered of into a whimper as Dwalin approached her again. He tried to get near her, but she ran from the flat, leaving them behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The cats stared at the door. Bofur nuzzled Thorin as the cats ears drooped. Balin was consoling Dori as he curled into a ball. The others were in similar states of dejected misery except Dwalin. He was already running out the door.   
"Dwalin where are you going?"  
"After Bilba. I'm going to make sure she's safe."  
Nori blocked Dwalin's mad dash. "What if she doesn't want us with her."  
Dwalin felt something cold settle in his stomach. "I'm not leaving her be. She may not want us but I am not letting her go through this alone." He leapt over the tabby and followed his hobbit.

Dwalin found Bilba in a park near her flat. Half hidden in a bush. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked surrounded by vibrant green leaves. Even if she had puffy red eyes. Dwalin climbed into her lap.  
"I dream about a quest where we journey to a mountain, and the at the end I die. Its slow, its cold and I'm crying for help but it never comes. I just wanted to stop a war, I just wanted it to end." Her words trail of as Dwalin rubs his head against her.   
"I wanted to see you, no, my Dwalin. I miss a dream! But he was sweet and kind and a brilliant fighter. I wanted to say goodbye and know that he'd be alright."   
"Perhaps, my dear, you and Dwalin are longer overdue a two-way talk." Radagast emerged from a cluster of trees. "The others must stay cats as punishment, but Yavanna wants you to heal so this may be needed." Radagast raised his hands and a brown light enveloped Dwalin. His fur retracted and joints broke to reform into human limbs.   
"Dwalin?" Small, warm hands brushed against his cheek.   
"Hello Bilba."  
"Not dreams?"  
"No, I'm real, right here."  
Dwalin pulled Bilba into his lap and hugged her.  
"You're not leaving?"  
"Never."

 

"So, the others are stuck as cats?"  
"Yes."  
"Want to buy a laser pointer and see what happens?"  
"Oh Mahal yes."


	8. Chapter 8

These are the dwarves as cats as I think of them but its up to interpretation. I hope you all enjoyed the story.

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiIldC-pNbUAhWIzRQKHeinAOsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F1759287333073067%2F&psig=AFQjCNFQqkxmFMD_LheN2ty82B08peNaEw&ust=1498386940511664)

Dwalin

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiHupvIoNbUAhUBxxQKHf8XB0IQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F299067231482224245%2F&psig=AFQjCNGTH1qN6YfziMaaP-08sU2c1TrUzQ&ust=1498385857767626)

Bifur

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjyuaiFodbUAhWHvRQKHdcmCJEQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.allposters.com%2F-sp%2FGinger-and-Grey-Tabby-Kittens-Playing-Posters_i12468531_.htm&psig=AFQjCNFcVTm31IYvj7pUex5DcBQwWBVlvw&ust=1498385964072112)

Ori and Kili

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjdzdzYodbUAhXMaxQKHVr1Ay8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.mooseyscountrygarden.com%2Fgardening-journals%2Fgarden-journal-11%2F220%2F&psig=AFQjCNFMw24Ilw7Fb4byILikxrh0vqdO1w&ust=1498386182306981)

Fili

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDvdXIotbUAhUOkRQKHS4wCksQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fcats.lovetoknow.com%2Fcats-general-info%2Forange-tabby-cats&psig=AFQjCNELr1U8gHCpd5URg69_71_EqB9p8Q&ust=1498386413642148)

Nori

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjH1f-sotbUAhUGshQKHWPrDp4QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.askideas.com%2F50-most-beautiful-norwegian-forest-cat-photos-and-images%2F&psig=AFQjCNF9F-nJbbdEDYp4ro2r8B5Is5SDhw&ust=1498386357785415)

Balin and Dori

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiu36j1otbUAhWKPBQKHWu8AhgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F32051939%40N00%2F6299068945&psig=AFQjCNGSxwjfiYyBSzKWqlQPJVcqQUMsOQ&ust=1498386497148163)

Bombur and Bofur

Oin

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiYr4Czo9bUAhWMOxQKHT35Ae8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fferalfront.com%2Fthread%2F2150547-skyclan-look-to-the-stars-claim-a-cat-sign-ups%2F&psig=AFQjCNG-od6k0mcvAGbKIBDzJk8eGoSQ5Q&ust=1498386636291228)

Gloin

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjWzOfYo9bUAhUBOxQKHZZjBRYQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fsamanthamurdochblog.wordpress.com%2F&psig=AFQjCNHo1xDNIfM9pQ0_P32ZaANr9O8WxQ&ust=1498386708998478)

Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be a longer fic, multiple chapters (not sure how many) but I will still be doing one shots. I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Are Second Chances Cat-astrophies?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595831) by [ValiantJokingThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantJokingThorn/pseuds/ValiantJokingThorn)




End file.
